narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Mangekyō Sharingan
The , noted to be the ,Third Databook, pages 274-275 is an advanced form of the Sharingan that has only been activated by a handful of Uchiha.Naruto chapter 224, pages 7-8 It was also awakened by Kakashi Hatake — a non-Uchiha.Naruto chapter 605, page 4 Overview The Mangekyō Sharingan has the ability to control the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox,Naruto chapter 385, page 15''Naruto'' chapter 399, page 15 although Madara Uchiha is the only one to accomplish this milestone,Naruto chapter 458, page 3 Tobi has done the same but seemingly with only a regular Sharingan.Naruto chapter 501, page 9 It also grants them access to other powerful techniques. The Mangekyō Sharingan is distinguished from a normal Sharingan by its appearance, which changes the form of the tomoe seal. Unlike the Sharingan, the appearance of the Mangekyō Sharingan differs from user to user; for example, Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake and Tobi's resembles pinwheels, and Sasuke Uchiha's looks like three intersecting ellipses. The Mangekyō Sharingan is acquired through the trauma experienced from the death of the person closest to the Sharingan user. With the user normally having to witness or experience this first hand, Uchiha throughout history have killed the person closest to them in order to expedite this process,Naruto chapter 386, page 13 though how Shisui gained his Mangekyō Sharingan has yet to be revealed. To obtain the Mangekyō Sharingan, one must feel the emotion of losing a friend or family, as merely killing them or watching them die will not activate it. Over time, use of the Mangekyō Sharingan's techniques deteriorates the user's eyesight to the point of blindness.Naruto chapter 385, page 15 Only by taking and transplanting the Mangekyō of another Uchiha — integrating the two pairs of eyes in the process — can the vision be restored, a process that results in the creation of an .Naruto chapter 386, pages 7-9 It would appear that the tighter the blood ties are between the "donor" and the "receiver", the better it is for compatibility — a sibling for example seems to make the best donor.Naruto chapter 386, pages 11-15 The time from fusing the donor's Mangekyō with the receiver's Mangekyō to the point of full recovery is at least several days as seen in Sasuke's case.Naruto chapter 488, page 17''Naruto'' chapter 515, page 5 Not only does this process permanently restore one's eyesight, but it also gives the person even greater increases in power. The Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan also changes form from the original Mangekyō form, to what appears to be a fusion of the wielder's own Mangekyō with the transplanted one. If an Uchiha with the Mangekyō Sharingan is reincarnated through the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation technique, they gain the ability to use the Mangekyō Sharingan for extended periods of time without complaints of any deteriorating vision, as seen in Itachi's case. Madara was able to devolve his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan into the RinneganNaruto chapter 560, page 16 after implanting the DNA of Hashirama Senju into himself, though the dōjutsu only awakened years after the implant, when Madara's natural lifespan was almost over.Naruto chapter 606, page 12 Mangekyō Sharingan Variations Itachi Uchiha Itachi Uchiha gained the Mangekyō Sharingan by aiding his best friend, Shisui in killing himself.Naruto chapter 550, page 11 With the Mangekyō Sharingan, Itachi was able to use at least three powerful techniques. With his "left Mangekyō" he could use Tsukuyomi, an extremely powerful genjutsu that allowed him to torture opponents for what seemed like days in a matter of seconds. With his "right Mangekyō" he could use Amaterasu, a ninjutsu which creates virtually-inextinguishable black flames at the user's focal point that continue to burn until the target is reduced to ash. The last of these known techniques was Susanoo, which allowed Itachi to summon a massive ethereal warrior. This entity fights on behalf of Itachi and shields him from most attacks. According to Zetsu, when it is combined with the Yata Mirror and Sword of Totsuka it essentially made Itachi invincible. Itachi's Susanoo has three forms which it goes through: an incomplete skeletal form, a complete warrior-like form and a final form that resembles a yamabushi. Use of the Mangekyō Sharingan put a great strain on Itachi's body and would quickly deplete his chakra reserves to the point that after using it three times in a day, he deactivated his normal Sharingan.Naruto chapter 148, page 7 By the time he battled Sasuke, his sight had been reduced to a large blur, yet having resolved himself to dying at the hands of his brother, pushed past this limitation and used his Mangekyō Sharingan more than three times as well as other techniques. A clone containing 30% of his chakra couldn't use it once (though this may be attributed to Itachi's below average stamina). After Itachi's death, Sasuke, at first, refused to take his eyes, but eventually did to escape the side-effects and obtain an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Kakashi Hatake Kakashi Hatake's Mangekyō Sharingan awakened, after the trauma of killing Rin with his own hands. Obito who had witnessed the event also awakened his Mangekyō simultaneously. With this dōjutsu, Kakashi can use a space–time ninjutsu known as Kamui to send a target to another dimension. The attack requires considerable effort to aim with precision, leaving Kakashi's chakra significantly drained; considering that Kakashi is a non-Uchiha, the chakra drain is more significant to him than the other users of the Mangekyō Sharingan. When he first used the technique, he collapsed after using it three times in a single day,Naruto chapter 278, pages 6-7 and had poor control at aiming it.Naruto chapter 276, page 10 However, after much practice with his Mangekyō, he can now even control the size of it to only affect the target he chooses, and use precise aim to warp speeding as well as moving targets.Naruto chapter 424, pages 16-17 He can also use it twice in quick succession, without showing immediate chakra drain and fatigue, to counter Sasuke Uchiha's Susanoo arrows.Naruto chapter 484, page 6 Obito Uchiha After witnessing Rin dying at Kakashi's hands, both Obito Uchiha and Kakashi simultaneously awakened their Mangekyō Sharingan. Like Kakashi, Obito's Mangekyō Sharingan also allows him to use Kamui, although his version differs from that of Kakashi's. Whereas Kakashi's version works on targets from a distance, Obito is able to use his on himself and any target he touches before teleporting. Obito's version also gives him a form of intangibility, allowing him to teleport portions of his body for brief periods of time to avoid damage. This also provides Obito immunity from Kakashi's Kamui being used directly against him since they share the same dimensional space, though attacks being warped by Kamui can bypass Obito's intangibility.Naruto chapter 599, page 8 He can also combine the spatial distortion of the Kamui with his Fire Release techniques to create a massive vortex of flames. Madara Uchiha Madara Uchiha was the first Uchiha to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan.Naruto chapter 386, page 6 He eventually grew blind from overusing it, and only by taking his younger brother, Izuna's, eyes did he regain his sight.Naruto chapter 386, pages 7-8 This also gave him an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan that gave him great power.Naruto chapter 386, page 9 His Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan looks like his original one overlapping that of Izuna's. Madara became one of the few to awaken Susanoo, as a result of awakening Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi in both eyes. His Susanoo has shown unique attributes in that it has two faces and two sets of hands instead of a single face and three hands as seems to be the standard.Naruto chapter 590, page 10 Madara can also completely control the Nine-Tails with the Mangekyō Sharingan,Naruto chapter 385, page 17''Naruto'' chapter 386, page 2''Naruto'' chapter 568, page 7 a feat which no one else but Obito Uchiha has achieved.Naruto chapter 501, page 8 Izuna Uchiha Izuna Uchiha acquired his Mangekyō Sharingan soon after Madara did. Madara later took Izuna's eyes to regain his lost vision. According to Tobi, Izuna willingly gave up his eyes for the Uchiha clan's sake,Naruto chapter 399, pages 3-4 however Itachi implied that Madara took them by force. Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after learning the truth about his brother, Itachi. In his grief over the knowledge that Itachi was not the villain he imagined him to be, coupled with Sasuke's own role in Itachi's death, he awakens his Mangekyō Sharingan. Unlike other Sharingan, which have a black design and red background, Sasuke's Mangekyō is the first one that is shown to have a red design and a black background. Sasuke has been shown using the same Mangekyō Sharingan abilities as Itachi, but in an inverted manner. With his "right Mangekyō" he can use Tsukuyomi to break a target's will and paralyse them.Naruto chapter 408, page 4 Danzō Shimura stated that Sasuke's version is not yet capable of altering the victim's perception of time, and thus is vastly inferior to Itachi's.Naruto chapter 478, page 3 With his "left Mangekyō" he can use Amaterasu. It has been implied that his skill with Amaterasu surpasses Itachi's, as he is able to use Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi with his "right Mangekyō" to apply Shape Transformation to the flames, as well as extinguish them at will. Sasuke has displayed the ability to use Susanoo, which he can even partially manifest to fit the situation, such as using a ribcage for defence or manifesting only an arm to interact with his surroundings. Sasuke's Susanoo develops in stages during various battles; he first starts using an incomplete version against the Fourth Raikage, develops a version capable of firing arrows while fighting with Danzō, and later forms a version almost identical to Itachi's during his battle with Kakashi. Sasuke's Susanoo appears more demonic than Itachi's. Due to having much larger chakra reserves than his elder brother, Sasuke can use the Mangekyō Sharingan techniques more than three times a day. While Itachi was critically exhausted after using Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu once each, and then Susanoo as a last resort technique that ultimately led to his death, Sasuke could maintain Susanoo for extended periods of time, on top of using the Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi several times a day along with some other chakra-consuming techniques like the Chidori. Regardless, like Itachi, using the Mangekyō Sharingan puts a great strain on Sasuke's body and eyes. Initially, Sasuke refused to transplant Itachi's eyes to restore his vision even when it was reduced to a heavy blur at best, claiming that his views were different from Itachi's. However, after meeting Naruto again and being shocked at his determination to save Sasuke from his darkness, Sasuke decided to take Itachi's eyes so that he could kill Naruto with his full strength. His Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan takes the shape of his old Mangekyō Sharingan, but incorporates a straightened version of Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan design into the centre. With his new eyes, the final form of his Susanoo takes on a more ghostly shape. However, his full amplified powers have yet to be revealed. Shisui Uchiha Shisui Uchiha acquired his Mangekyō Sharingan at some point in time through unknown means. It granted him the ability to cast powerful genjutsu techniques, the most powerful of his genjutsu arsenal being Kotoamatsukami.Naruto chapter 550, page 9 This technique allowed him to manipulate an opponent's thoughts without them having the slightest idea that they were being controlled.Naruto chapter 550, page 10 The only drawback of using that technique was the fact that it would render his Mangekyō unusable for quite some time.Naruto chapter 550, page 12 A highly coveted ability, Shisui's right eye was stolen by Danzō Shimura while he was still alive.Naruto chapter 590, page 6 Shisui entrusted his left eye to Itachi Uchiha and told him to protect the village and the clan's name; Itachi implanted it into a crow which he later stored inside Naruto Uzumaki.Naruto chapter 403, pages 2-8 Shisui then made it appear as though he had crushed his own eyes in order to prevent a feud over them and erased his existence, though it was thought that he was drowned by Itachi in the Naka River.Naruto chapter 550, page 11 When activated, Shisui's Mangekyō Sharingan has four points which go around in a circular motion. Both eyes are eventually destroyed, with Danzō crushing his before dying,Naruto chapter 482, page 13 and Itachi incinerating the crow after it came back out of Naruto.Naruto chapter 552, page 11 Mangekyō Sharingan Forms Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Itachi.svg|Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Kakashi.svg|Obito and Kakashi's Mangekyō Sharingan Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Madara.svg|Madara's Mangekyō Sharingan Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Izuna.svg|Izuna's Mangekyō Sharingan Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke.svg|Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Shisui.svg|Shisui's Mangekyō Sharingan Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Forms Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Madara (Eternal).svg|Madara's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke (Eternal).svg|Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Trivia * In the anime, in the fight against A, the internal intersection lines of Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan are replaced by a circle. * In the anime, when Kakashi used his Mangekyō Sharingan to warp away Sasuke's Susanoo's arrows, the black and red colours became inverted.Naruto: Shippūden episode 214 References Jutsu classification::Dōjutsu